Ice Prince Finn
Ice Prince Finn Ice Prince Finn (also known as Ice Finn '''or '''Farmworld Finn) is an AU version of Finn from “Adventure Time”. He’s a one-armed boy who lived in a broken world after a long ice age, one in which he caused after putting on the Ice Crown and going insane. Backstory It all started when Finn (in another timeline) wished for the Lich to never exist. From that, a new timeline had been created in which Finn was a normal boy with a robotic arm who lived with his family and had a dog named Jake. One day, the family became so poor that they had to sell Bertram, the family’s mule. When the mule climbed onto a tree branch (don’t ask how) Finn tried to get him, but fell into a hole. There he found a huge ice-covered bomb with a skeleton underneath it. The skeleton was wearing a golden crown, which makes Finn thinks he can sell it. When he tried to retrieve the crown, a thousand-year-old lady appeared. She explained that the skeleton called Simon (the original Ice King in the Adventure Time timeline; Simon Petrikov) gave his life to save the world from total destruction by freezing the bomb mid-flight, before landing on him, ending his life. After Simon’s death, the crown froze the rest of the land, covering the planet in ice for 400 years. However, Finn didn’t believe the story and tried to get the crown. The lady tried to shoot him, but failed. Finn got away with the crown. He tried to sell the crown, but then it and Bertram got stolen by the Destiny gang. Finn had no choice but to fight the Destiny gang. He rushed right into their base of operation. The leader noticed his bravery and gave back the crown, but he also showed him that the small village was being burned down and Finn’s home was next. He rushed towards his home to find it burning with his family still inside, but the only way to save them was to wear the crown. With that, he starts gaining ice powers. His hair, like original! Simon's, grew longer, he froze his burning home and then the Destiny gang (the ones responsible for burning his house). However, by doing so, the bomb underground cracked and detonated. Through the explosion, he saved Bertram by covering him with ice. This was the start of Finn’s insanity. Because of the crown's malevolent magic, he heard voices in his head and started the process it did with Simon Petrikov in the parallel timeline. With his last remaining shreds of sanity, he made his family and Bertram get away from him, knowing that he would be dangerous. The voices told him to freeze the world. He did. Appearance After putting on the crown, Farmworld Finn‘s nose grew longer, his skin turned blue, with long blonde hair. His eyes turned blue, unlike the original Finn, and he wears his polar bear hat, a long-sleeved blue shirt with a strap and blue pants, and he is always barefoot.He also has a mechanical arm, but it is unknown of how he lost his original. Trivia * Ice Finns lack of an organic right arm is reminiscent of his parallel self. although through the course of the series the original Finn regrows his arm, gains a mechanical Arm, Before finally losing the artificial limb as well. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male